


New Beginnings: Season 1

by LeShauntaeSneed



Series: New Beginnings: Season 1 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye's Son, Colorado, Dark Past, Darkiplier's Son, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Middle School, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeShauntaeSneed/pseuds/LeShauntaeSneed
Summary: Ambrose Lynchart is a 6th grader at Mrachek Middle School. He moved to Aurora, Colorado from Seattle, Washington because his dad got a new job there. He meets a mysterious kid named Micah Sneed. Ambrose also has a secret that he doesn't want to tell anyone. What is it?Book 1 in the Wattpad Series





	1. Warning!

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the crappy writing in this book, I was 11 or 12 at the time.

This story may contain some romantic, scary, and really funny stuff.   
Read it if you dare!

If you don't like anything romantic, skip the Underlinedwords.

Dreams are  _Italic._

Started: Nov 18, 2017

Ended: Dec 23, 2017

DISCLAIMER: I don't own and don't know anyone who owns any Marvel Comics Characters. 


	2. Can We Just Be Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose arrives at Mrachek Middle School, where he meets Micah Blaze

**Ambrose's POV**

If I could rate my first day at Mrachek Middle School in 6th grade on a scale of 1 and 10, I'd say it was a 5. Part of it was good because I met this mysterious boy named Micah and some of his friends. The bad part was that as soon as I walked in, I was pinned up against a locker by three boys, like I teleported there or something.

One boy said "Look at that, we got a human here." I looked at him confused. "Obviously. How else would I be alive?" I asked. "It means you don't have superpowers, dummy." Another boy said, like that was so obvious. "Still a human either way." I said. "Well then you can't fight against us as well." The third boy said. "I can," I said. "And I will." I was about to kick them off of me when I heard a voice somewhere.

"No you won't." The voice said. Then, like a blink of an eye, the three boys were on the ground, knocked out. I looked around to find the person who took them down, but I couldn't see anybody.

Then, the voice from before said "Sorry you didn't get the chance to beat them up." "It's okay." I said.

The next time the voice talked, it sounded different, like Circus Baby in Sister Location. It a really good game. Check it out sometime.

"I remember this scenario, however." The voice continued, as if it didn't hear me at all. I forgot how creepy her voice was when I played it in 2016. I wanted to say, 'Show yourself!', but I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out.

"But you can't stay here for long, they will wake up. Follow me." The voice said. It sounded different than before, and that scared me. "Two things." I said. "One, I don't know who the heck you are. Two, I can't see you."

"Right. Sorry." The voice said. Then a boy wearing a leather jacket, a white shirt underneath the jacket, and black pants appeared right next to me. He also had those motorcycle gloves on, a scar across his left eye, and he looked pretty scary to me. "Ahh!" I said. Actually I screamed. Remind me never to mess with this guy.

The boy brushed off his leather jacket as if it had dirt on it, held his hand out, and said "Micah Sneed, Ghost Rider's son, nice to meet you." That Ghost Rider part explains why he had motorcycle gloves on.

Wait a minute. Ghost Rider's son? Ghost Rider, as in the most dangerous criminal of all time Ghost Rider? How did he have a son?!

"I'm sorry, did you say Ghost Rider's son? " I asked. "Yes." Micah nodded, as if this were normal. How does he do that? "Can we not talk about this?" Micah asked. "Me and my brother don't like talking about it."

He has a brother?! "You have a brother?!" I exclaimed. A few people that were around looked straight at me. "Calm down!" Micah said. "He's my twin brother." I was about to yell again, but Micah covered my mouth.

Then, Micah did something with his hand and I blacked out. It was pitch black. I heard a voice somewhere. It said " Wait a minute, that's your secret?!" It sounded like Micah's voice. If he found out my secret one day and didn't like it, I don't know what I'd do. After that I saw some light. Then I woke up.

Have you ever woken up, and you can't move? That's what I felt like when I woke up. I wanted to scream because Micah was staring straight at me. "I'm sorry for doing that to you." Micah whispered. " I know you probably can't hear me, but at least make a signal that you can."

It took up all my strength to move my head, and when I did move my head it went to the right so fast, I felt liked I was possessed or something.

"Oh my god, I just talked you out of my spell!" Micah yelped, jumping back. "No, you just talked me out of my sleep." I said, sarcastically. "Why'd you do that anyway?" "Two reasons. One, I needed you to stop yelling." Micah explained. That sounds about right. I would have never stopped yelling. "Two, I wanted you to meet my friends."

I still wasn't exactly sure about him, but I did want to meet other people. I followed Micah to his friends that were inside the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? I hope this was a great chapter! I had to go back and fix the chapter again because I had a few misspellings. I was also a little tired while I was writing this. I try to post the next chapter soon. See ya!


	3. Micah's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose meet Micah's friends, makes more friends too.

**Ambrose's POV:**

Micah's friends, let me tell you something, one is friendlier than she looks.

When we got to the cafeteria, I saw the seven kids I saw in my black-out vision. I noticed that there was only one girl in the group. Either she wanted to hang out with a lot of boys, or was Micah's friend.

When we reached them, they were arguing about something. " Give it back, Dante!" The girl said. " I don't have it. " One of the boys said. I guess I should call him Dante now. "Please, everyone here knows you steal 24/7. This would a piece of cake compared to what you usually steal." The girl said again. "Penny, I didn't steal anything from you." Dante said. I guess the girl's name is Penny.

I looked at Micah and he whispered something. Then he said "Dante what did you steal this time?" Everyone jumped because they didn't know that he was behind them. "Oh shoot!" Penny said. She sounded like she was going to say a bad word. "Penny is accusing me of stealing her welcome gift for the new kid - also heyyy." Dante said to both me and Micah. Something about the end of his sentence confused me. "You mean the new kid right here." Micah pointed to me. Penny looked to me like she didn't know I was standing, there listening to them. "Heyyy..." Penny said. Me and Micah snickered.

"What is your present to him anyway?" Micah asked. "Nobody will ever know what it is." Penny said. "It was a bunch of flowers." Dante answered for her. "So you did steal them!" Penny said. "I never said that." Dante said, defending himself. "But you would never know what it was unless you stole them." Penny said, pretty much winning that case. "I pretty much knew." One boy said. He looked like Micah without the scar. Maybe that's his twin brother.

"Are you Micah's twin?" I asked. The boy looked at Micah. "You told him about dad, didn't you?" The boy said. Now I was pretty sure that was his brother. "I have to, it's how your supposed to introduce yourself." Micah said. "No, it's not." His brother said.

"I forgot to introduce you to everyone!" Micah said, changing the subject before his brother could kill him. "Ok, are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded. "Okay, here we go." Micah said, taking a big breath before saying everyone's names. I figured this was going to take awhile, so I found a seat somewhere and sat down in it while I listened to him say everyone's names.

"You already know four people here, let's start with them." Micah explained. "First is, yours truly, me, Micah Blaze, Son of the Ghost Rider. I have more superpowers than anyone in this group so don't make mad."

"Next is Nicah Drake, twin of me, and the other son of the Ghost Rider. He has the same superpowers as me, don't make him mad too." Micah said. "What's up." Nicah said. I shrugged.

"You also know Penelope McDonald, but call her Penny." Micah said. "She has the word danger all around her." Penny smiled at that comment. "Oh, and by the way, everyone but you have superpowers. Her superpower is teleportation." Micah added. "That's great!" I said, sarcastically. 

"Now the last person you already know is Dante Martin, and his superpowers are stealing, flying, and teleportation." Micah explained. "I'd keep your valuable belongings safe and not around him." Dante gave me a look that said 'seriously'. I giggled. What's most surprising is that I giggled. I'm not really that kind of person.

I ignored the fact that I giggled and kept listening to Micah. "Okay, now that we're done with people you already know, let's get to the people you don't know." He continued.

"This here is Esteban Baca Medina. He said, pointing to a wall. "Is he a wall or air?" I asked. Micah looked at the wall, sighed, walked over to the wall, grabbed air, whispered something, and a boy appeared in his hand, arms folded, hanging from his jacket. "What the fudge?!" I yelled, pretty surprised. I need to be careful around here now.

"This is Esteban." Micah said, as if nothing happened at all. I looked at Esteban. "We're just going to ignore the fact that he just pulled you out of the air?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Next up is Jupiter Kuhn." Micah said. He pointed to one boy who had a striped shirt and blue jeans. He also had a tie. "His superpower is shape shifting, so he can change into anything."

"Next person we have here is James Gregory." Micah said. He pointed to a boy wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. "He has ice powers."

"Last but not least, De'Andre Garth." Micah said, finally finishing the list of friends he has. "He has fire powers." "Is that all? Got everyone?" I said, making sure he didn't leave anyone out. " I think that's everyone." Micah said. " I hope that's everyone." Esteban said. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I have a lot of questions." I said. Everyone looked at me in horror, like they thought I was going to ask a hundred questions. "Actually, I only have two." I said. Everyone sighed. Guess I can save the other questions for later.

"Does everyone in this school have superpowers?" I asked. They shrugged. "Really, you can't tell who has superpowers and who doesn't?" I said, kind of annoyed. "We picture this as a normal day." Dante said. "You know what, nevermind. Second question, Does everyone who has superpowers have a mom or dad who has superpowers?" I asked. "No." Penny said. Dante looked like he was about to say something. "Penny," He said. I could tell this was about to go wrong. "Sweet, lovable, caring Penny." He continued. He walked closer to Penny and Penny got up, and when he got closer, she walked back. "Don't you have that dad your talking about sometimes?" He asked, still walking towards her. "I don't know what your talking about." Penny said, still walking backwards. Then, she looked at her watch and said "Would you look at the time? Gotta go, bye!" Then she teleported to class. Everyone laughed and went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll there it is! Next chapter comes tomorrow! Bye!


	4. Fire is the Best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically learning more about Micah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter! This one is in Micah's POV and Unknown POV. Have fun!

**Micah's POV:**

What a great way to start my day! So far, my schedule today was save a kid, knock him out, bring him to the cafeteria to meet my friends, and go to class. Seems like great first impression, but it's not.

After school I went home on my motorcycle that when I ride it, can be on fire. I'm think really committed to the fact that my dad is the Ghost Rider. When I got home, I went straight to my room and fell asleep.

_I found Ambrose going the way I go home from school, so I walked with him, Nicah, and my friend Christon. "So, this is the most dangerous school day I've ever had." Ambrose said. "Nobody told me the teachers had superpowers too!" "What did they do to you?" Nicah asked. "One of the teachers almost burned me for talking back to her." Ambrose answered. "Luckily, somebody saved_ _me."_ _"Christon saved you?" I said. "_ _Why_ _so_ _surprised_ _?" Christon said. It was good guess. He was standing next to_ _Ambrose_ _when I walked over them. "No! Dante did." Ambrose said. Me and Nicah looked at each other, then at Ambrose. "Dante?!" We both said at the same time. Twin telepathy. It's a real thing. "The only reason he does something that benefits people, is when he is up to something." I said. "Where was all that courage to help someone before when I being bullied by that one guy?" Nicah said. "You weren't supposed to lose that fight. How'd you lose if you have more superpowers then him?" I said, pretty annoyed that my twin lost a fight to someone with less superpowers than him._

_Then, I heard someone yell "Watch out!" Everyone but me ducked. I was so confused. "Why is everyone on the ground?" Then, as if someone wanted to answer my question, I felt immediate pain in back of my head. "Ouch!" I said. When I felt what hit my head, I found a bullet in my hand. Now I feel like I'm making rhymes. When I saw the bullet, I blacked out._

_When I regained consciousness, I saw Nicah, Ambrose, Christon, and somehow Esteban was there. "Micah, wake up." Nicah said. I looked confused. "Micah, wake up! We're going to be late to school!"_   
_Them it turned all black, and I heard a girl's voice saying, "Please stay."_ _I_ _saw_ _a_ _flash_ _that_ _looked_ _liked_ _a_ _skull_ _on_ _fire_ _.  After that I woke up._

"What the heck?" I said when I woke up. "That was the craziest nightmare I've ever had." I said. "I could tell. The room was darker than normal." Nicah said. The last time I had a nightmare, the room was so dark, you would think it was night in the daytime.

"How about we both get ready for school, and then you can tell me what it was about?" Nicah said. Sometimes I feel like he is the only one who gets me. "I'll tell you after I have cereal." I said. "Try not eat all of it this time." Nicah said, talking about the last time I ate all the cereal in the house. "I think I need to go on a cereal diet." I said, regretting saying that. "I'll help you with that." Nicah said.

I got ready for school wearing my leather jacket and my black jeans, this time with a chain wrapped around me cause my dad is the Ghost Rider and cause it's Halloween. I ate my cereal, got on the bus, and sat next to Nicah and Penny.

"What happened in your nightmare today?" Penny asked me as I sat down. "How'd you know I had a nightmare?" I said, thinking she found a new superpower called nightmare tracker. "When I woke up, the whole room was dark." Penny explained. "And I have lamp nearby that's always on at night." My nightmare was that bad. Yikes. "So again, what was your nightmare?" Nicah asked.

I told them my nightmare and by the end of it, they looked liked they thought it was going come true. "Micah," Penny said, looking worried. "I think you're mom and dad are coming back." I was confused. "Two things. One, you got all that from my nightmare?" I started. "Think about it. The first time this happened, you could still see the windows." Penny explained. "Second time, the whole room was dark. Now, it's spreading to our rooms." "Okay. Got it. Two, even if that's true, he doesn't know where I am." I argued. "Plus you said this the first time." They were both silent till we got to school. Guess I won that argument.

Unknown POV:

Finally! I got out of this place! Now I can go and find my family. I know my wife is gonna be happy. Maybe my kids will too. Probably not, considering the fact that they put me in jail.

When I walked out, my wife was leaning on the car, texting on her phone. "No 'Welcome home sweetie!' Today?" I said, surprising her. "You already said it." She said. I gave her a kiss and got in the car. She got in and asked "Where are we going?" "How about Mrachek Middle School?" I asked. "Think it's time to give so called kids a little visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm thinking of changing the name and cover of the book because I didn't realize that the name didn't have anything to do with the book. If you guys have any suggestions, you can write them in the comments. Also, who do you think is the unknown person? Who is Micah and Nicah's mom? Thank you guys and I will see you all, in the next chapter!


	5. The Halloween Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween! Let's have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? Again, I'm sorry I'm late updating this because this was supposed to be a Halloween Special. Also it is the first chapter with singing in it. You can stop playing the video at the end of the bold part, or you can not watch it at all. Your choice.

**Ambrose POV:**

Time: 6:30

When the Halloween dance came up, I was so nervous. I mean I had my joker costume on, I had nobody to dance with, and I don't know how to dance. What could possibly go wrong?

I found Nicah, Micah, and Esteban near the bleachers and walked over to them. "This is a nice dance!" I yelled because the music was loud. Micah said something then started walking somewhere. Nicah and Esteban followed behind him. Guess he said he found somewhere quieter than here. I followed them and I was right. But it was the karaoke room. "Are you going to sing?" I asked. "Maybe." Micah answered. "But the real reason why we're here is because Christon, Dante, and Jupiter asked us to meet them here." "And because it's quieter." Esteban added. I nodded in agreement with that.

"So, what are you going to sing?" I asked. "You'll see." Micah said as it was turn to sing. Micah stepped up to the karaoke machine and picked out the song. Suddenly it looked liked we was in Miami, Florida or Hawaii. "What the heck happened?!" I asked, surprised. "Whenever Micah sings, he likes to be extra." Nicah said, like he was in a trance. Esteban snapped in Nicah's face, knocking him out of his trance. "It's not real!" Esteban yelled at Nicah

Music started playing out of nowhere, and I saw Micah wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans. Then Micah sung the song.

**(Song starts now)**

**Don't** **know when we** **going** **home** **.**

**(** **But** **your** **friend** **could** **come** **along)**   
**I'm thinking** **why** **not** **,** **baby** **,** **why** **not** **...!?**

**I'm** **looking** **good** **,** **don't** **wanna** **blink**

**Mary** **tells** **me** **I'm** **king**

**I'm** **thinking** **why** **not** **,** **baby** **why** **not** **?**

**Take** **a** **sip** **,** **take** **a** **sip** **now** ****

**Take** **it** **down** **,** **take** **it** **down** **now**

**Say** **ah** **,** **say** **ah** **,** **say** **ah** **,** **say** **ah**

**Oh** **,** **do** **your** **dance** **, do** **dance** **your** **now**

**Sing** **loud** **with** **me** **right** **now** ****

**Say** **ah** **,** **say** **ah** **,** **sat** **ah** **,** **say** **ah**

**'** **Cause** **I** **believe** **we** **can** **fly** **now**

**Spread** **your** **wings** **and** **the** **kiss** **the** **sky**

**Yeah** **babe** **,** **we** **can** **fly** **now**

**Spread** **your** **wings** **,** **we're** **miles** **high**

**So** **we** **can** **kiss** **the** **sky**

**(** **Back** **to** **the** **story** **.)**

**Ambrose POV:**

When I heard Micah singing, I was surprised. I didn't know Micah was so good at singing. I was about to say something to Esteban when Dante sneaked up behind me and surprised me and Esteban. Esteban was surprised because I screamed. "So, Micah's singing?" Dante asked, like he didn't just scare me earlier "What gave you that idea, the fact that it looks likes Hawaii or that he singing right in front of you." I asked back. "I think the fact that it looks likes Hawaii." Dante said.

Somewhere in that conversation, Micah finished singing the song and walked over to us. The place looked normal again. "Hey Micah, I didn't know you were good at singing." I said, taking away the attention between me and Dante. "Yeah, that was pretty great." Esteban said, kind of shy. "Thanks." Micah said.

Nicah snapped out of his trance of being in Hawaii and walked over to the group that was currently here. "Where the heck were you?" Micah asked. "My own fantasy." Nicah said. Then, Micah's and Nicah's hair had a streak of blue and red on them. Micah's red. Nicah's blue. "What happened to your guys hair?" I asked Micah and Nicah. Micah and Nicah both touched their hair and suddenly had a horrified look on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked. "You need to get everyone out now!" Micah yelled, panicking. "Why? What happening?" I asked, starting to get scared. "Just go, now!" Nicah yelled, getting everyone but me, Esteban, Dante, James, and Penny. I don't when James and Penny got here, but they are here. "Hey, calm down!" Esteban said, freaked out. "What's happening?"

As if to answer his question, there was some ghostly noise. We all ran to the gym where the real party was happening. Everybody was gone. "Where did everyone go?" James asked. "They ran as fast as they could." Micah said. He was kinda freaking me out now. "Why?" Asked Penny. Then the wall on the opposite side of us burst in flames, throwing us all to the wall on our side. There was a guy whose head was on fire that said, "Hello kids, remember me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! What will happen in the next chapter? Also, sorry for the late update. Life is kinda strange sometimes. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> BTW, If you want to hear the song, check this book out on Wattpad.com!


	6. The Halloween Dance pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the group is in trouble!

**Jupiter's POV:**

Time: 5:00 PM

I was getting ready for the dance when Dante texted me.

**D- Dante**   
**J- Jupiter**

D- Are you ready yet?  
J- Just a moment!  
D- Hurry up, I'm at your house in my car!  
J- How do you have a car?  
D- Pretty sure you already know.  
J- You stole it, didn't you.  
D- Bingo!

I got dressed up as Tony Stark and got in Dante's stolen car. "You ready?" Dante asked before he started the car. "No." I said. "Well, get ready then!" He said, driving away from the house. While we were driving, Dante almost hit a car and ran a red light.

When we got to the dance, I jumped straight out of the car. My heart was beating so fast. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 5:30 PM. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "Woah! What happened?" Dante jumped. "It's 5:30!" I told him. "That's a problem why?" Dante asked. I shape-shifted into Dante and mocked him saying "That's a problem why?" "Why'd you mock me?" Dante asked. "Cause you asked a stupid question." I said. "Let's just get inside, it's cold out here." Dante said. "Sure." I said, shape-shifting back into me.

We walked inside to try to find Micah and everyone, but we only found Christon. "Okay, let me text Micah to bring everyone to the karaoke room." Dante said, taking his phone out. I looked around to see if we could find anyone else, and thought I saw something move. I walked over to see who it was. "Who is it?" I asked, hoping it would come out of the shadows. The thing moved out, and when I saw who it was, I groaned.

"Suave, what the heck are you doing?" I asked him. "Can't I just say hi to a friend?" Suave said. "You're not my friend." I said, remembering what happened last week. "Not after what you did to Nicah last week." "I said I'm sorry!" Suave said. "You think sorry is going to going to make it better? That was wrong what you said to him." I practically yelled. I was so mad at him. "Like I keep saying, that wasn't me." Suave said, trying to keep his cool. "Then who was it?" I asked. "Not me." He answered, walking away. "See ya later." "Not a chance." I said, walking back to Dante.

"I found Ambrose!" Dante said. "I'll keep looking around for anyone else." I said back. I went the stairs to find it was completely quiet. "Is anyone up here?" I asked. All of a sudden, someone pushed me into a wall. Scared and not caring who it was, I ran into the computer lab and hid under a computer. I heard a footsteps getting closer to me, and it turns out it was Micah.

"That was priceless!" Micah said. "Leave it up to you to scare me." I said, getting out from under the computer. "How are you even here?" "I have the ability to be in two places at a time." Micah said. "What's the difference between a ability and a superpower?" I asked. "You are born with abilities, superpowers are somehow given to you." Micah explained. "Shoot, I'm about to finish singing, I gotta go." "I thought this was supposed to be friend time." I complained. "We can still hang out at your house." Micah said. "We better." I said, giving him a hug. "See ya!" Micah said, leaving me all alone in the computer lab.

**(Time Skip)**

Micah's POV:

Okay, so let me give you a short recap. I was singing a song, we all heard a ghostly noise, me and Nicah started freaking out because we knew our dad was here and out of jail, we all ran into the gym, and here we are, with our making a dramatic comeback saying "Hey kids, remember me?"

Now, back to the present. Dad was standing right across the gym glaring at me and Nicah. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck. I pretended to choke cause for some reason, he can't hurt my neck. I know that doesn't make sense.

"It hurts doesn't it? Looks like it does." Dad said. "Looks like been someone has been watching his fan-made movies." I said, kicking him of me. Then, all these skeletons ran into the gym with swords. "You forgot about my back-up." He said. Everyone in my group started to wake up, and when they saw the skeletons, got their powers ready. "My backup is ready." I grinned.

Ambrose walked up with swords in his hands that were so shiny, you could see your reflection in them. "How did you get those swords?" I asked, scared he was gonna cut my arm off. I could always grow it back, but I don't want to waste time right now. "I don't know!" He replied. "They just appeared on my back."

I ignored that, which pretty easy considering that skeletons were running at us now. I got everyone together. "Okay, me, Nicah, and Ambrose are going to fight dad." I explain. "Everybody else kills the skeletons." "Wait, why do I have to go?" Ambrose asked. "Cause you have swords that can kill anything." Nicah said. "Also, you guys are going to fight The Ghost Rider?" James asked. "That's a suicide mission!" "Well, Me and Nicah apparently have a death wish over our heads." I said. "Let's go!"

We all broke off and went to fight. Me, Nicah, and Ambrose went to fight dad while everyone else distracted the skeletons. When we reached our dad, it was hard to tell if he was amused or mad cause you know, head on fire.

"So you reached me." He said. "Looks like now you gotta catch me." He ran for his motorcycle and drove away. We ran for our motorcycles too. "Wait a minute." Ambrose asked. "You guys have motorcycles?" "No time to explain, gotta catch dad." Nicah said, his motorcycle lighting up into blue fire. "They can be on fire?" Ambrose asked again. "Just get on!" I said, annoyed right now. He ran onto the motorcycle and we drove away.

"Why did he run away?" Nicah asked. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Ambrose said. "This is usually the chase off part." I explained. "If we catch him, we survive." "What happens if we don't?" Nicah asked, with a hint of worriedness in his voice. "That depends on our decisions." I said.

We caught up with dad but we did, we were too late. He stopped at a warehouse. "Nice dad. Out of all the places you could have picked, you picked a warehouse." Nicah said. "Hey, at least he didn't kill anyone for a nice house." I laughed. "Is anyone else picking up horror movie vibes from this?" Ambrose asked. He had a point. It was all rusty inside and out.

We walked around the warehouse to search for dad until fire spouted from the ground. You could pretty much tell what was going around in my mind:  _Nope, Nope, Nope, I'm out of here!_

We all ran outside, hearts beating so hard, not even noticing dad was standing right in front us. "Did you like the fireworks?" Dad said. "Clever." I said. "You are going back to jail." "I don't think so." Dad said, holding up a unconscious Jupiter in his hands. "You don't want me to destroy your friend, do you?" I was silent.

"You really shouldn't leave your friends alone." Dad said. "Now, if you want him back, you're going to get him back by winning a fight with me on the Colorado Plateau." That seems easy. "You have to get there in 4 days. Many enemies will come after you, slowing you down." Dad said. "Did you really have to make that harder?" Ambrose said. "I expect to see you there." Dad said, before disappearing.

"Just have to save my friend from my dad who can destroy the whole world. No biggie." I said while we were driving back to the gym. "You'll be fine. You know why? Cause you're not alone." Ambrose said, clinging onto Nicah. "Thanks" I said.

We got to the gym and there was skeleton bones all over the floor. Everyone was just chillin on their phones. "You finished that fast?" Nicah asked, impressed. "Yeah. Would've been faster if one of you two were around." Esteban said. "What happened? You look like someone died." "It's a long story." I said. "Short story, Who's ready to go hiking?" Ambrose said, lighting up the mood.


	7. Βlaze and Drake

**Nicah's POV:**

My name is Nicah Drake. If you're watching this tape, I'm probably dead, on the run, or in jail. Either way, I live in a orphanage now with my brother, Micah Sneed.

I was playing on my tablet when Micah walked in the room, all excited about something. He was packing up all his stuff real fast. "What are you excited about Micah? You're packing up all your stuff like you won a ticket to Las Vegas." I asked. "I found a chance to get our old stuff back." He answered, still packing his stuff. "So I'm going to get it."

"In other words, you're going to steal it." I said. "It's not stealing if it ours to begin with." Micah explained. In fairness, that's some hard on logic. "Well, I'm coming then." I said. "No you're not." Micah said. "You could tell on us if you did." "Let me put this into perspective. I could either tell the adults right now or tell them later when we come back." I said, getting up from the bed. "Even if I don't tell, how we explain the stuff we have, if we didn't have it before?"

Micah froze. "Fine. You can come. But if you tell, you're gonna die." "Great! Then it will be the second time." I said, remembering the first time I'd died. Believe me, it was not good. I shuddered as I got my jacket on and jumped out the window.

When I got outside, I felt so relieved that I almost yelled out. I would've have if Micah didn't stop me. Buzz Killer. "Kay, So! How are we going to get there?" I said, realizing that I should've asked that before I left. "Oh, we're just going to walk 10 miles that way." Micah said, pointing to the left. "Really?" I asked. The more I looked that way, the more it looked farther away. "No! I was being sarcastic!" He said in a 'duh' tone. "We are going to take my fiery motorcycle." He walked up to a motorcycle that was on fire. Like that was any better.

I got on the motorcycle and we rode over to this house that looked liked a dump. "Nice house." I said, wrinkling my nose. At least the place smelled better than it looked. "Yeah, if your definition of nice is this." Micah said, waving his hand in front of his nose. "At least it's not in a dumpster." "Yeah. A junkyard is so much better than a dumpster." I said sarcastically. "Couldn't be in a bigger house instead of this one?" "I wish." Micah said, walking into the house. 

The looked much nicer inside than on the outside. It was also bigger. It made feel weird, like we were Hansel and Gretel, in the witch's house. "Do you feel like something is about to happen?" I asked. "Something bad?" "Glad I'm not alone." Micah said. We went downstairs in the house, still wondering how the condo had a downstairs.

When we got downstairs, there was a dead end. "Did this guy really think no one was going to be thinking about why there is a dead end, and get though it?" Micah said, annoyed by the person who made the house. "Pretty sure he did, cause there are traps all around." I said, pointing almost everywhere.

Somehow we got though, and when we did there was a cage in front of us. "Looks like someone or something was here before us." Micah said. "Whoever it was, they didn't get far." I said. We walked around a little, joked about the weird stuff, and looked for our stuff. I walked up to the cage and stepped on this panel. Wished I didn't. 

An alarm went off, making a cage fall down on me and Micah. "What the heck?!" Micah said, though the alarm was deafening the both of us. Ironic, since both of us have hearing aids.

There was a big BOOM and then another one. "Nicah!" Micah said. "You need to wake up!" "What?" I said, confused. "Wake up!" Micah said again, waking me up with the words echoing in my head and Micah shaking me. "Wake up!" Micah said again, still shaking me. "I'm awake, I'm awake." I mumbled. "You need to stop reliving in the past. Literally!" He said. "You know that is going to be hard to do. I argued. "I've been doing it for 2 years and look at me now."

"Maybe this trip will take your mind off it." A familiar voice behind Micah said. Esteban entered the room with a backpack on. "While we wait for everyone else to come, you should start packing." Esteban added, holding the strap on his backpack. "Shoot! Thanks for reminding me!" I said, running over to my room to start packing, with Micah and Esteban laughing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I just wanted to give you a chapter in Nicah's POV. Sorry it took so long. Well, I gotta go. Write to you later!


	8. Hiking is Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start hiking!

**Esteban's POV:**

Wow! First time I've ever narrated in the book. Anyway, onto the book.

Nicah was packing his stuff while me and Micah were still laughing. The doorbell rang, and when it did, I was so annoyed. It sounds like a buzzer when you get the answer wrong. "I'll get it." Micah said, walking to the door."I'm coming with." I said, following him down. We opened the door and Penny, Dante, Ambrose, James, and Penny's sister Lacey were there.

"Hey party people!" Dante said coming in with suitcases. "That was one party." Micah said. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Still fucking packing." Penny said, putting all of us in shock that she said a cuss word. "Penny, language." Lacey said. "Sorry. It's just that Nikko pissed me off so badly, I just broke up him." Penny explained. "Well, let me tell you some advice." Micah said, putting his arms around Penny. "You don't need a man to make you happy." "Thanks, Micah. That really helps." Penny said, smiling.

"Kay, so I'm done packing." Nicah said, clasping his hands together. "Great! Now we just have to wait for-" Ambrose said right before the doorbell buzzer rang. "De'Andre to get here." I opened the door and De'Andre was standing there. "Doorbell 0, Ambrose 1." I said, realizing that made no sense at all.

"Okay, what are we taking to the Colorado Plateau?" Dante asked. "An RV?" "Yes, we are. We are taking a two story RV!" Nicah said, practically jumping up and down. "I wanted to say it." Micah complained. "Micah, you have to let someone else have the spotlight sometimes." Nicah said, smirking.

We walked outside and sure enough, there was a RV on the street with two stories. "Wow." Ambrose said, pretty much speechless. "Yeah." I said. We went inside the RV and it was bigger inside than outside.

"Seriously Micah?" De'Andre said. "Before we start driving, let me tell who is sleeping with who." Micah said. "Micah! Seriously!?" We all said, making gagging sounds. "Not like that! But if I catch you doing it-" Micah said before I interrupted him. "We get it! Just continue the announcement!"

"Okay, so the list, me and Esteban are sleeping in room one. Ambrose and Dante are sleeping in the room two. Lacey and Penny, room three. De'Andre and Nicah, room four. James, room five." Micah said. Ambrose and Dante high fived each other. Lacey and Penny cheered. De'Andre and Nicah came up with some sort of handshake. James went to his room to unpack. I didn't know what to do except hug Micah.

Micah hugged me back and then told us to get our stuff into our room. When I was done, I went to Micah, who was sitting in the front seat. "Micah, are you gonna drive?" I asked. "It's on auto drive." He shrugged. "Two things. One, it can drive itself?! Two, mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked, shocked. "One, yes. Two, I don't mind." He said as I turned on the radio.

"Thanks for listening to Movin 92.5. The song we are playing now is Handsclap by Fitz and Tantrums." Yeah! This is my song!" Micah said, getting up to start dancing.

**The song starts now.**

**Turn it up**  
**Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know**  
**Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control**  
**You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold**  
****

**I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold**  
**'Cause you don't even know**  
**I can make your hands clap**  
**Said I can make your hands clap**  
****

**Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know**  
**Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control**  
**You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold**  
**'Cause you don't even know**  
****

**I can make your hands clap**  
**Said I can make your hands clap**  
**Every night when the stars come out**  
**Am I the only living soul around?**  
****

**Need to believe you could hold me down**  
**'Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now**  
**We could be screamin' till the sun comes out**  
**And when we wake we'd be the only sound**  
****

**Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown**  
**That I can make your hands clap**  
**That I can make your hands clap**  
**(Turn it up)**  
****

**That I can make your hands clap**  
**My flesh is searchin' for your worst and best, don't ever deny**  
**I'm like a stranger, gimme me danger, all your wrongs and your rights**  
**Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes**  
****

**Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine**  
**But you don't even know**  
**I can make your hands clap**  
**Said I can make your hands clap**  
****

**Every night when the stars come out**  
**Am I the only living soul around?**  
**Need to believe you could hold me down**  
**'Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now**  
****

**We could be screamin' till the sun comes out**  
**And when we wake we'd be the only sound**  
**Get on my knees and say a prayer to James Brown**  
**That I can make your hands clap**  
****

**That I can make your hands clap**  
**That I can make your hands clap**  
**That I can make your hands clap**  
**So can I get a hand clap?**

When the song was over, me and Micah were still clapping. Then we started laughing. "Can we pull up at a diner please?" Micah asked. I looked around to see who he was asking. Then, a voice came out of nowhere saying "Taking you to the nearest diner." "Thanks." Micah said. Then he got his coat and said "Ready to go eat?" "Sure." I answered, getting my coat. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! This time I wasn't late, despite me not having a schedule. But thanks you for at least having 200 reads. It means a lot to me. You should also read this book by my friend Laceylaraine . Bye!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> C̴o̴n̴n̴e̶c̵t̷i̶o̵n̵ ̵T̸e̷r̵m̶i̷n̶a̵t̸e̴d̵.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> D̸i̴d̸ ̴y̷o̴u̵ ̵r̴e̸a̶l̶l̶y̵ ̷t̷h̷i̸n̴k̸ ̵I̴ ̸w̷a̴s̵ ̵g̶o̶i̶n̷g̷ ̸t̸o̸ ̵l̶e̴t̷ ̵y̴o̶u̶ ̴g̴o̸?̸
> 
> T̴h̸i̵n̶k̶ ̴a̴g̸a̶i̷n̷.̸


	9. This Little Dream Of Mine

**Nicah's POV:**

Where did we leave off? Right, we were eating at the diner eating. I was at a table with James, De'Andre, Lacey, and Penny. Ambrose was eating with Dante. Micah was eating with Esteban.

I ordered the pancakes since we all agreed to have that for dinner. Brinner? Dinnfast? I don't know. Try coming up for a word that combines dinner and breakfast, then text me it.

Anyway, we started talking about pancakes and other foods for a while. When we finally finished, we asked the waiter if we could pay. To our shock, the waiter was Suave. "Suave?!" We all said. "Hey Nicah and friends." Suave said. "What are you doing here?" I asked, really annoyed. "Well one, I work here." He said. "Two, I wanted to say sorry for everything." "Yeah right. You are the biggest liar in our school." James said, defending me. "Then that means what I said, wasn't true." He said. "Still hurtful." Lacey said.

I took my wallet out to pay for the food and Suave said "It's on the house." "Really?" I said, surprised that Suave was being nice to us for a change. "Yeah. What the point of having an archenemy if he has to pay for food." "Wow. Thanks. You change the relationship to enemy." I said. "But your two friends are gonna have to pay." Suave added looking behind us. We all looked behind us and Ambrose and Dante were kissing each other. They already finished their food. I turned back to Suave smiling. "I'll pay for their food."

Back in the RV, we were all listening to the radio, playing on our phones when Dante came downstairs playing on his guitar. He turned off the radio and took Ambrose's hand. Then he sang a song.  
**The song starts now.**

 **Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care**  
**We can make our own kind of music**  
**We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl**  
**But I just wanna let go and lose it**  
****

**We are lost and found**  
**So let's go turn the beat around**  
**And maybe find a brand new sound**  
**Let's turn it up right now**  
****

**Because the night is young**  
**And it's just begun**  
**Let's get it started, get it started**  
**And go till the sun comes up**  
****

**The night is young**  
**The night is young**  
**The night is young**

 **Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show**  
**Changing colors under the strobe light**  
**I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone**  
**Right here right now it's feeling so right**  
****

**We are lost and found**  
**So let's go turn the beat around**  
**And maybe find a brand new sound**  
**Let's turn it up right now**  
****

**Because the night is young**  
**And it's just begun**  
**Let's get it started, get it started**  
**And go till the sun comes up**  
****

**The night is young**  
**The night is young**  
**The night is young**  
**And I wish that it would never end**  
****

**I wish the song could play and play**  
**Be who you wanna be and then**  
**Just let the rhythm take you there**

Then Dante asked Ambrose out on a date. Ambrose said yes and everyone cheered. Then we went to sleep. Everyone might of had good dreams, but I didn't.

_Nicah's Dream:_

_I was in a dark place . I don't know where though. I turned around and there was a blue light. I walked towards it and it dissolved into a green light. I turned around and a red door. "So," I said. "Red door or green light?"_

_Being the curious person, I took the red door. But when I opened it a crack, I heard evil cracklings and the door slammed shut. "Nope, nope, nope, I'm out." I said, walking away from the door. "Sorry, for interrupting your death session there."_

_I walked towards the light and it said something to me. When I got closer to it, I could finally hear it. "Hi Nicah." It said. "Hey creepy light." I said, trying to see if it was safe. The light laughed. "You can make everyone laugh, can't you?" "I guess?" I said. "Well anyway, I afraid I have some bad news." The light explained. "You have a traitor in your group." "Wait what?" I said, shocked. "Do you who it is?" "No. That's all I know." The light answered._

_Then the light flickered. "Shoot. I gotta go." "Why?" I asked. "Just wake up now, ok?" It answered in a urgent tone. "Ok." I said as I woke up._

Reality:

I woke up freaked out by the dream I had. I heard talking downstairs that sounded like Micah and Ambrose. I ignored it and tried to go to back to sleep. We were close to the Colorado Plateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we close to the end of this book! Who do you think is the traitor? What was the blue light? See ya soon!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Y̸o̴u̶r̷ ̷s̶t̷o̴r̴y̶ ̷i̴s̸n̷'̸t̴ ̴o̴v̸e̵r̸.̷.̶.̷ ̴y̵e̶t̴
> 
> J̷u̷s̷t̶ ̶b̶e̸ ̴h̶a̶p̶p̶y̴ ̵i̸t̸ ̵c̶a̶n̷'̸t̴ ̴b̵e̵ ̶f̶o̸r̸g̷o̵t̷t̸e̵n̶.̷


	10. The Final B̵a̸t̷t̵l̷e̴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Ambrose's POV:**

Kay. I know what you're thinking. You think my secret was being bisexual. T̸h̷i̷n̶k̴ ̵a̸g̶a̴i̶n̵.̷ Ugh, my throat is all scratchy.

Anyway, we arrived at the Colorado Plateau! Finally! That was a long 9 hours. To be fair, it's still nighttime here.

Micah pulled out some bikes and said, "Ok guys, we are finally here!" "Yay!" We all cheered. "But listen, my dad is stronger then anything else we have ever fought before." Micah continued. "He's the only thing we've fought before." Dante whispered into my ear. I laughed quietly.

"But, don't worry, we got this." Micah said, putting his hand out. It took a while for us to put our hand out too. "Was that supposed to be a pep talk?" Lacey asked. "Whatever, A for effort." Penny said, giving Micah a high five. "I'm sorry." Micah apologized, starting to walk up the trail. "I don't know how to give pep talks for a team."

We biked to the top of the plateau and believe me, it wasn't easy. But nobody was in sight. "Where's your dad?" Esteban asked, what we were all thinking. "I don't know." Micah said, walking around. "Probably getting ready for a special appearance." Nicah said.

We looked around and a voice came out of nowhere saying "So you all came." "Think that's the dad." I said. "Bingo, bingo, you are right." Ghost Rider said, appearing in front of us. Everyone huddled around each other except Dante, who walked up stupidly to the Ghost Rider. "Hey buddy!" Dante said, punching him on the shoulder. "How you doing?" Ghost Rider looked at his shoulder, then looked back at Dante. Short story short, Ghost punched him straight in the face.

Dante basically flew over to us. "Dante! You okay?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Do I look okay?" "Ok, that's it." Penny said, getting up and taking her jacket off. "You are gonna die." She ran up to Ghost and teleported behind his back. Ghost must have known she was going to do because right when she teleported, he turned around and caught in chains. "Well, at least I tried." Penny said.

"I'm next." DeAndre said as he stepped up shooting ice out of his hand. But he got caught right before he did anything. "Shiitake Mushrooms." He said. Somehow Nicah, James, and Esteban got caught. All that was left was me, Micah, and a injured Dante. 

I was too busy trying to help Dante recover, so Micah went ahead to try to fight. He walked towards his dad with his hands on fire. It was raining right now, which surprised me because it was just clear out here a minute ago. Lightning came from both sides of Micah. "Micah, we can talk about this." Ghost said. "We can talk about this?" Micah asked. "We can talk about me having all my friends back!" "Micah," Ghost said back, walking to Micah. "It really didn't have to come to this." Then the chains caught Micah and lifted him up.

"Ambrose, you have to do something!" Nicah said. "Did everyone forget I don't have superpowers?" I said. Ghost walked up to me and laughed in my face. "How long do you want to tell that lie?" He said. "What's is he talking about Ambrose?" Dante asked. I sighed. "I have a secret." "What is it?" "I'm Antisepticeye's and Darkiplier's son." I said. "And...?" Dante asked, trying to see what the problem was. "And I might have some superpowers from them." I explained. "So? Why is that a bad thing?" Nicah asked. "Cause then I turn evil for a while and glitch." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Esteban said. "Fine, here goes nothing." I said, getting ready to cast out my inner Antiseptiplier. THen i StARted tO g̵l̷i̸t̶c̵h̶.̸ 

I̶ ̸w̸a̷l̵k̷e̴d̴ ̵u̴p̴ ̷t̸o̶ ̶G̸h̵o̴s̷t̶ ̵R̸i̸d̶e̸r̴ ̶t̸h̴e̸ ̴s̴a̵m̷e̸ ̸w̷a̷y̷ ̶M̴i̵c̵a̸h̷ ̷d̶i̶d̴.̸ ̴ "You think the way you walk scares me?" G̶h̶o̶s̴t̸ ̴R̷i̶d̸e̶r̷ ̷s̶a̵i̶d̸.̴ "Why don't you kill yourself again and come back when you're ready, little Anti?" T̶h̵a̴t̸ ̷g̷o̸t̵ ̸m̸e̸ ̵m̸a̸d̵.̸ "̴Y̶o̶u̶'̴r̶e̵ ̵w̷e̶a̵k̷,̶ ̴j̴u̵s̴t̴ ̸l̶i̸k̸e̴ ̶H̵I̴M̷!̷"̵ I̷ ̷s̵a̶i̷d̶,̶ ̵s̵o̶m̵e̷h̴o̸w̵ ̴p̵o̸i̵n̷t̶i̶n̸g̸ ̴t̸o̶ ̸a̶ ̵r̸e̴f̶l̴e̴c̵t̴i̸o̴n̶ ̷o̵f̶ ̷m̸e̴ ̷k̷i̵l̵l̴i̵n̶g̵ ̴m̶y̶s̵e̸l̷f̵.̴

"How does it feel to have all that evil inside of you? All their power, all their souls, a thousand souls to burn. Look into my eyes, my soul is stained by the blood of the innocent, Feel their pain!" G̴h̴o̵s̵t̶ ̸r̵i̷d̴e̷r̸ ̷s̶a̸i̴d̸,̶ ̷g̸r̶a̷b̸b̴i̷n̴g̶ ̵m̵y̷ ̴a̴r̶m̶s̵.̵ ̴I̵ ̴g̷l̶i̶t̶c̶h̷e̴d̶ ̵o̷u̸t̴ ̶o̸f̴ ̵h̷i̶s̴ ̷g̸r̶i̷p̸ ̴a̸n̶d̵ ̵l̷a̶u̴g̶h̴e̴d̵.̴

"̸W̶h̴y̵ ̵d̴o̷n̴'̷t̸ ̸y̷o̶u̴ ̷p̷u̵t̴ ̶o̶n̴ ̴m̶o̶r̸e̸ ̸m̷a̸k̴e̴u̵p̷?̴ ̶I̴'̷v̸e̶ ̷a̴l̸r̷e̵a̸d̶y̵ ̶w̴o̷n̵!̵"̷ ̸ "I don't have any makeup on." G̷h̴o̸s̷t̵ ̸R̵i̷d̶e̶r̷ ̵s̵h̵o̷t̶ ̶b̶a̵c̸k̸,̶ ̸h̷i̵s̶ ̵f̸l̶a̴m̸e̶ ̴f̸i̴c̸k̷e̶r̸i̴n̶g̸.̵ "̶I̸t̴'̴s̸ ̵t̶i̵m̴e̴ ̴t̸o̸ ̶D̸I̶E̵!̶"̵ I̷ ̸y̸e̵l̷l̸e̵d̶,̶ ̴r̶u̴n̵n̵i̶n̷g̶ ̵a̵t̷ ̵h̷i̵m̵.̵ G̷h̴o̸s̶t̴ ̵R̴i̴d̴e̸r̸'̴s̵ cHAins leT go Of everyone.

"Woah!" Penny said, before meeting with the ground. "Ambrose, you did it!" Nicah said. "Great job!" De'Andre said. "Thanks." I smiled, as I almost stabbed Ghost. My head started to feel light and my nose got all bloody. "I'm gonna pass out." I passed out and when I woke up, Ghost Rider's flame was out and he was turned into a human.

"I'm sorry." Ghost Rider said. "You can have your friend back." He snapped his fingers and Jupiter was right behind him on the edge the plateau. We all ran to get him up. His legs were weak. "Don't worry, we got you." Dante said, who was apparently healed now.

"What happened?" Jupiter asked. "Well, Ghost Rider caught you, so we had to travel all the way to here to get you back." I said. "We'll tell you later on the RV."

Then I noticed Micah was still at the edge of the plateau. "Micah, come on! We got Jupiter!" I yelled at him. "Yeah, come on!" Nicah said. "You seriously didn't know Nicah?" Micah said as lightning came down around Micah. "Know what?" He asked, confused. "Your dream." Micah said. "About the traitor. " "How'd you know about that?" Nicah asked. "The light you saw." Micah continued. "That was mom." "Wow." Nicah said. "The traitor she told you about," Micah said, stepping closer to the edge. "It's me."

All of us gasped. "What?" Nicah said. "You heard right." Micah said. "Micah Le'Shauntae Sneed is a traitor to everyone. Even to my dad. Like father, like son." Ghost Rider looked down in shame. "But everyone knows," Micah added. "Traitors don't have happy endings." He took one last step to the edge. His eyes turned green. I really hope he's not going to do what I think he is going to do.

Micah looked down, then looked back, his eyes still green. "̶ _S̶a̸y̷ ̵G̸o̴o̸d̸b̴y̵_ e̶.̵"̴ Micah said, before jumping off the edge. "No!" We all yelled, but it was too late. Micah had been impaled by a spike. Some of us were still trying to get Micah back. Nicah tried to use his time-traveling power, but it didn't work. We went back to the RV. Nicah drove all of us home except Me and Esteban, cause we insisted to stay with him. I slept on the couch and Esteban slept in Nicah's room.

Few weeks later, De'Andre moved to another state. The same boy from the diner came up to talk to us. I learned his name was Suave. He asked if he could join our group. We all said yes.

The next week, we were all at my house. Dante was asking me questions about my parents while we were playing UNO. "Why do your parents hate each other now?" "I don't know." I answered while I was dealing the cards. "Something about who is the ruler of YouTube Hell, I guess?" The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Lacey said, rushing to the door. "Ambrose! You got a package!" "Huh?" I said. "I don't remember buying something." 

I opened the package and there was a old radio inside. It was playing this song called Stereo Love and a note was on the side that said " _You are never alone. We are always watching."_ _~ Micah Blaze._

"No way." I panicked. "No freaking way!" "What?" Dante asked. I gave him the note. "Whoa!" He said after reading it. "This has got to be a really sick prank." "No one is that evil enough to pull of a prank that bad." I said. "You right..." Dante said. "But if I get ever get a text from him, then I'll believe it." "Deal." I agreed, shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks likes that's the end of this book. Sorry, not sorry for making Micah die. See ya soon!
> 
> Y̴o̷u̸r̸ ̴S̵t̷o̶r̸y̶ ̸i̶s̵ ̴n̴o̶t̸ ̷o̴v̶e̸r̶ ̸y̶e̷t̷!̶
> 
> ̸I̸'̵m̶ ̴S̷t̵i̸l̵l̶ ̵H̵e̷r̶e̸!̶
> 
> ̶I̷'̴M̴ ̶I̴N̶ ̸C̶O̷N̴T̸R̷O̵L̴!̵


	11. Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Read the Sequel to this book, Lost Souls: Season 2!

**I don't The Ghost Rider, Antisepticeye, or Darkiplier.**

Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel Comics

Antisepticeye belongs to Jacksepticeye

Darkiplier belongs to Markiplier.

I don't own any songs.

I do own all the imaginary characters. 

Author: [LeShauntaeSneed](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LeShauntaeSneed)


	12. Season Two Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check it out!

 

 

The next season is out!

 

It's called Lost Souls: Season 2!

 

Read it now!


End file.
